


Recruitment

by biffu, mimifills (biffu)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Harems, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sex as Recruitment, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-04-20 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/mimifills
Summary: Byleth chooses varied methods to get most of the girls to join her House. Some ask first, others later, but one thing is certain: they all love their beauty of a stoic professor!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Everyone, My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli, Petra Macneary/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019, The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Annual Femslash Kinkmeme! Prompt was for Byleth to use sex as a form of recruitment, and she's doing a great job ;)

When Byleth was invited for a night out by Manuela, she was expecting a night of liquor and fun. Unfortunately, Byleth didn’t expect to hear the endless slew of problems Manuela had with men and how much she wasn’t going to find a suitable husband. These kinds of burdens were like nails on a chalkboard to the professor’s ears, and she chugged more of her drinks than she thought she would. In the middle of one of Manuela’s tirades, Byleth figured she had enough.

“Then why don’t you sleep with a woman then? It sounds like you would have less of a terrible time.”

Manuela paused as she picked her head up from the table, sobs controlled after a few hiccups. Her makeup hadn’t run down her face, and Byleth found herself in awe by the sheer perfection of a mask she wore day in and day out.

“I have never indulged in such a pleasure,” Manuela confessed. She sat back in her seat, looking at Byleth with an unreadable expression. She truly had never thought of women in such a sexual manner.

“We’re supposed to marry men and live happily ever after. Isn’t that the most romantic thing ever? They give us flowers, hold us in their arms, kiss us whenever we want, and shower us with presents and affection. That’s the things that operas are made of, professor! Why can’t I have that for myself?” Manuela was beside herself as Byleth took another chug of a drink before a new one was placed on the table.

“You’re holding out for a fantasy.” Byleth placed her glass down and reached out to place her hand under Manuela’s chin, pulling her closer so they were only a few centimeters apart. “You’ve sung too many love songs for this lifetime.” Her words were whispered as she pressed forward, her lips sliding against Manuela’s, shocking the older woman into silence.

The songstress stiffened for an instant, but when Byleth pressed her tongue insistently into Manuela’s mouth, the woman easily found herself reciprocating. It was a blur getting to their rooms after that, all Manuela could focus on was how warm Byleth was and how her tongue curled against the songstress’ to get her weak in the knees. She was touched that someone could desire her in such a way, and Manuela knew that all the men she’d taken to her bed couldn’t have touched her in such an expert was as Byleth did.

Manuela had willingly spread her legs even before their clothes came off. Byleth’s fingers were excellent, playing her like an instrument, and Manuela had never been so loud in her life save for onstage. The men who had pleasured her before never curled their fingers in such an expert manner, getting her to sing before her dress even came off. Her desk had never creaked as much as it did with her own weight as she bent over it, Byleth clearly knowing more of what to do than just hold her weapons in her capable grasp.

Manuela didn’t know she could spill as much as she did, and have Byleth lap at her pussy with such delight. Her tongue was fierce and quick, pushing and pulling inside of the songstress that rivaled even her own kissing. Manuela thought that lovemaking could only be pleasurable with just one tool, but Byleth had shown her several in her arsenal, and all of them on her person. Manuela cried out several times that night in her office, and a few more times when she invited Byleth into her bed, the sweat and messy hair in the morning was worth it.

She even begged Byleth to take her a few times in the morning before they had breakfast. Asking the younger professor to tie her up with her sheets, spreading her legs and riding the young woman’s face with abandon. Manuela made it a point to ask if Byleth had any open spots in her house, and when she came a final time before the early bells rang, Byleth said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the cloak of night, Byleth decided to wander near the greenhouse of the monastery on her own time. She had much to think about in the safety of her house, and she wondered how far along she should carry the weight of her students. She found herself staring at the endless river by the dock, sitting down as she took off her boots to let her feet play about in the waters. It was still a warm night, and the wind was cool and refreshing. It felt like Byleth had forever to think about what she wanted to do, as she heard someone slowly approach.

Turning her head, eyes widened a fraction to see Dorothea up at so late in the night. The girl wore a humble expression, and had her hands clasped together as she smiled softly.

"Hello Professor, I did not think anyone else would come here so late in the night." Dorothea played with the ends of her hair as she stood beside Byleth at the edge of the waters. "May I join you?"

Byleth nodded, shifting only a little so that the girl had enough space. Dorothea too removed her boots, letting her feet dangle above the waters, kicking it up some, her elegant ankles flashing to show the woman the bracelet she adorned there. It glittered in the moonlight, and Byleth looked away to the girl's face.

Waiting as the moment passed, Byleth wondered what could trouble the girl that she was so restless tonight. She did not have to question it for long.

"Do you believe in the longevity of love, Professor?"

Dorothea looked down at her hands as they played with the hem of her skirt before she turned her beautiful gaze to the star struck instructor. Byleth chose to look at the water, seeing that they were much closer sitting on the dock than expected. She could feel Dorothea's shoulders brush against hers in the reflection of the water's surface, and she tried not to think too much into it.

Byleth shook her head in response to the question. There were other things to think about in lieu of love.

Dorothea did not take this in offense however, as she smiled softly and looked down at her hands. Slowly, her skirt began to rise, revealing more skin than the professor planned to see. Byleth cleared her throat, making movements to get up, until Dorothea placed a hand against Byleth’s thigh. At least she knew that the instructor found her attractive.

  
“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. My apologies.” She planned to remove her hand, but Byleth pressed her own over Dorothea’s as she turned her sharp gaze to the girl’s face.

Taking this to mean a good signal, Dorothea leaned in, her eyes closing as her nose bumped against Byleth’s. She breathed softly as their lips slid together, a jolt of pleasure running through the young songstress as she kissed Byleth under the stars. Opening her mouth to receive the woman’s tongue, Dorothea moaned, a smile peeking through as Byleth took the initiative to press forward and let their bodies press together.

“We should move elsewhere, professor. We’re still in plain sight.” Dorothea spoke against Byleth’s lips, sliding them back and forth so she could wear the woman down. It looked like it was working as Byleth shuddered and nodded, rising to pick up her stuff.

Dorothea eagerly picked up their shoes, holding them hostage as she took Byleth’s hand. She turned to the greenhouse, knowing a way to open it, despite it being locked at this time of the night. She tugged Byleth forth, urging the woman to be a lookout for a moment before undoing the lock easily and swiftly, then pulled the woman inside and closing the door behind them.

The songstress didn’t mind being in the greenhouse. She loved pretty things, especially flowers, and the greenhouse was so pleasantly fragrant that she could be here for hours. As she leaned back against the entrance, she dropped their shoes, and took Byleth by the collar, tugging her close so that their bodies pressed together. She smiled as Byleth’s thigh pressed between her legs, insistent and rubbing upon her need, easily making her moan.

“Will you take me here and now, and not leave me in the morning?” Dorothea played the swooning heroine well, and Byleth couldn’t help the giggle that left her lips before she kissed her.

“Join me then. I’ll keep you close,” Byleth was serious, and it made Dorothea’s heart skip a beat.

Taking the woman’s hand, Dorothea pressed it against her breast. “Then take care of me first, and I’ll join your house.” She took Byleth’s other hand, and placed against her clothed pussy. “You can have me tonight, and whenever else you wish.”

Byleth could feel how wet and ready she was through the thin fabric of the girl’s thong. Easily, she pushed aside the fabric, her fingers sliding up and down her lips. She relished in the way that Dorothea arched, closed her eyes, and hummed. It was a brilliant sound, and Byleth wanted to hear more of it.

The chorus of “yes” and “more” explained how much Dorothea enjoyed Byleth’s touch through the night. The girl spread her legs many times, begging her instructor to take her as long as she could. Byleth was surprised when Dorothea revealed her heaving chest, asking for her breasts to be suckled, her nipples played with, and her pussy fucked. She didn’t expect such lewd suggestions, due to how intimate and sweet their coupling felt.

The night passed till the morning, and Dorothea fell asleep in Byleth’s arms. They didn’t sleep in the greenhouse the entire night, for neither wanted to be caught. Instead, after a few rounds before Dorothea couldn’t walk properly, Byleth brought her to her room, grateful that there was no one around. If someone were to catch Dorothea walking out of her room in the morning, she could explain that her recruitment had been inevitable, and that they needed to talk about the switch.

Dorothea of course was more than happy to attest to these words. The ache in between her legs was completely worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Asleep in the library, Hilda found a corner in the extensive studies section to which none dared to trespass. The only reason the girl managed to snake her way through was because the librarian was nowhere in sight. Normally, other students would hide away in such boring stacks, but today Hilda made it a point to make this her nap station.

Of course, she didn't expect to be caught by Professor Byleth at all.

When the gorgeous woman shuffled through stacks, she saw an odd amount of pink peeking through a bookshelf and she had to investigate. Finding the girl asleep amidst a pile of books as her makeshift bed, Byleth shook her head with a most amused expression. This girl truly was something else. Reaching out, Byleth pressed a hand on Hilda's shoulder, jolting her awake.

The girl leapt towards Byleth, more so out of fright and confusion than anything else. She didn't realize how close she was until her lips were hovering a few centimeters from Byleth's before she swallowed and jumped back to the bookshelf with a hard blush. She yelped a little as she hit the back of her head.

"This is why I don't come here often," Hilda whined as Byleth came closer to coddle her and rub at her head.

Noticing how close the instructor was and how Byleth had to press against her in such a position, Hilda flushed even more, turning a shade redder than her hair! She reached out, her hands pressing against Byleth's chest. Mortified yet aroused, Hilda's eyes took in the sight of the professor before they darted up to glitter at the woman's face.

"Can I..?" _Have a taste?_

Byleth took in the sight of them now. She was practically straddling the girl as she pressed her hand at the back of the girl's head, pushing her towards her chest. She could feel Hilda's fingers clasping at her armor, ready to peel it off without delay. They were both taking deep breaths to get through the situation.

Slowly, Byleth nodded.

It was all Hilda needed.

Her fingers were deft, making short work of the woman's clothes. Byleth didn't know that Hilda was so skilled at these things. She was aware of the girl's battle prowess and her penchant for making others do the work for her, but when she decided to take the initiative, she was a quick study. Byleth's chest hadn't been freed from her armor so quickly before, and the girl's mouth was warm and inviting; it was no wonder that her nipples grew hard in an instant as Hilda greedily sucked upon her.

There was an impish smile on Hilda's face as she watched Byleth take in the pleasure. Her fingers slipped up the woman's skirt, easily finding her pussy. Byleth was quick to cover her mouth, shuddering as Hilda made good work of her.

As the girl licked off her fingers as Byleth took a moment to recover, Hilda smiled, suddenly invigorated and not at all the blushing maiden she was earlier. Instead, she pushed the professor down and got on top of her. Her skirt being held up by dainty looking fingers that were used to conquering when they needed to.

"May I join your house, professor? I think I have a lot to learn."

Of course, Byleth couldn't help but moan_ yes!_


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is what it's like to fight against someone who trained under Sir Jeralt!"

Leonie threw her weight against her opponent, a wide grin on her face as she swung her lance. There was sweat pouring down her body, but the thrill of her training kept her focused and alert. She was up against Byleth, trying to find her weak points, hoping that she could knock her down a peg or two. This wasn’t because she hated the woman, in fact, she kind of admired the professor and wanted to know more about her.

But, Leonie was frustrated when it came to the woman, and she wasn’t exactly certain why.

Or rather, she _knew_, but she didn’t want to acknowledge it.

With every thrust that had Byleth pull in closer, Leonie’s attention couldn’t help but find its way to the bit of her chest that was revealed to the elements, the sweat on top of her bosom made Leonie’s tongue slide against her lips and distract her with the enormous desire to run the wet muscle against them, just to know how Byleth tasted. The thought made her swallow, especially as Byleth came at her with her sword, pushing forward when she let her guard down, pressing the girl into the damp grassy plains of the woods, and letting her lance fly elsewhere.

Leonie gasped as she fell down, but even more so when Byleth lost her footing and planted her sword into the ground so she didn’t hurt the student. The two of them ended up on the forest floor with Byleth’s head against the girl’s thighs, practically placing her in between her legs, with the easiest access to do more if she desired. Leonie looked down with reddened cheeks that burned, as she didn’t have the heart to move or even tease as she gazed down, while the older woman tried to get her head on straight.

Byleth groaned as she pulled off after a few moments, but found her hands on Leonie’s thighs instead. The girl didn’t let the professor move anymore than that as she grabbed at her hands, keeping them there as they locked eyes. Flushing still, Leonie’s hands push Byleth’s fingers upward against her skin, the hem of her skirt already close to the apex of her thighs, threatening to show the underwear she wore beneath. Leonie didn’t dare take her eyes off of Byleth as she bit her lip before she swallowed again, opening her mouth to whisper:

“There’s things that I know you can teach me that Sir Jeralt can’t…”

She was breathing a little heavy as Byleth stared her down, but from her vantage point she could see that she wasn’t the only one feeling the heaviness of lust coursing through her system. Leonie found that the light flush on the woman’s cheeks suited her, and she wondered what other expressions she could make. She pulled Byleth’s hands further upward, a small moan leaving her lips as she felt a knuckle brush up against her clothed pussy, knowing that Byleth could feel the dampness between her legs from sweat and desire as she turned her face, a little embarrassed by her forwardness and position.

Leonie flushed even harder when she felt Byleth’s finger tease her clit over her underwear, a sudden jolt running through her body at the idea of someone other than herself touching her like this. In some of her dreams, she expected this sort of thing would happen with Sir Jeralt, but in other dreams she had hoped it would be Byleth. And when she glanced back to find the professor’s face looming closer to her need, she couldn’t do much else but open her legs further to accommodate her, and moan when skilled fingers moved her underwear and an even more talented tongue found its way inside of her.

Weaving her fingers into the older woman’s hair, Leonie cried out a wish:

“Please! Teach me more! Let me join your house!”

In the following hours when they trekked back to Garreg Mach, Leonie was happy to be under Byleth in every fashion imaginable.


	5. Chapter 5

Training had never worn Byleth down, and yet for some reason today she couldn’t seem to heft her sword in the manner she wanted. It felt so heavy to her, and every stroke seemed to take much more out of her than intended. She felt winded, and broken down. Luckily, she was not alone in her training or else she would have never been able to get up the next time she’d fallen down.

Strong arms caught Byleth just as she began to fall forwards. The older woman gasped when she was pulled back against a growing chest without armor, and there was a hint of a blush on her pale cheeks. Looking back, Byleth nodded to show she was alright, but the girl that caught her could only shake her head, still holding the woman protectively.

“I am beginning to think we trained much, Professor. We should stop for now.”

Petra smiled wonderfully at her beloved professor as she righted her before taking the woman’s sword. Byleth’s lips opened to protest, but Petra shook her head, stopping the woman effectively. Byleth had no choice but to respect the young woman’s wishes as she took her breaths and rubbed at her sore arms. She hadn’t felt like this in such a long time, and she didn’t know what could have attributed to it.

Still, it was nice that the girl fretted over her just a little bit, but she hoped that this wouldn’t go on for too long. If she let this happen continuously, the girl and her peers might see their Professor differently, and Byleth would have none of that. 

As Byleth stood up on her own two feet, she tried to pull away from Petra, only to have the girl’s tight grip on her waist. If she were anyone else, she might have tried to pull away again, but she didn’t miss the way the girl’s eyes seemed to travel about her body while they were pressed so close together. Byleth almost wanted to wave it off as her just being extremely careful and taking good care of her, but the imperceptible way that Petra’s fingers curled just under her armor where her flesh was, gave Byleth goosebumps.

Neither of them missed the way that Byleth’s breath hitched either from the mere touch.

Petra’s gaze was heated as she batted her eyelashes at her professor while her lips tilted in a light smirk. Petra was unlike all of her other students as she seemed to maintain her poise around the woman. Her nails dug a little into Byleth’s flesh, making her shudder and bite down on her lip to stifle a noise that they were both certain shouldn’t be uttered in the middle of the training arena.

When Byleth had had enough of the torture of Petra’s proximity and her teasing, she pressed her own hand against the girl’s before whispering: 

“Take me back to my quarters...I feel a bit faint. My apologies to ask this of you.” 

She bit her lip again in order to feign her illness in case anyone else wondered why they were so close. Hardly anyone paid them any mind once Petra picked the woman up off the ground, but it was better to be safe than sorry. And they easily said their goodbyes before leaving their training weapons behind so Byleth didn’t have to endure too many questions from the ones around them. As soon as they were out of the training arena however, she had to pull away from Petra despite not wanting to let her go.

“It is pleasing to be seeing Professor like this,” Petra gave a small innocent smile that Byleth found to be anything but as they practically sprinted to her room on the double.

Just before they made it, another student came up to Byleth to ask her opinion on something while Petra moved ever closer to the door. Byleth took notice of it, trying her hardest to answer the student’s questions while also making her way slowly to the door. Luckily, they finished their queries after another topic or so, thanking the woman before heading their way. Petra couldn’t help but spring into action as soon as they entered Byleth’s room, slamming the door behind her with her strength unintentionally.

Backed against the wall of her own chamber, Byleth found herself at the mercy of Petra’s kisses. She had never been to Brigid, but from the young woman’s extensive knowledge of how to make her knees weak, she was quite sure she would need a visit or two or twenty to the princess’ home for further research and application. Byleth had all but shed her own clothes by the time that Petra was through with sliding her tongue past her lips several times over, and with Petra’s hand cradled in between her legs at her need, she almost didn’t hear the question that fell from the girl’s gorgeous lips.

“So, am I to be joining your house, Professor?”

Byleth nodded as her arms were around Petra’s neck, pulling her closer as she couldn’t help but beg with her body for even more touches. So long as she continued to caress her like that, Byleth would bring her to her house as champion for all time as far as she was concerned. Surprising that all she needed was a little bit of Petra in order to get her energy back on track.


	6. Chapter 6

Striding with purpose into an empty classroom, Mercedes held the perfect poise of someone who had something to ask. There was no hesitation as she found the woman she needed to see, heels clacking against the floor as Byleth looked up. The professor was surprised to see her, but smiled pleasantly nonetheless as she placed down a report she was reading in order to give the young woman her undivided attention.

Cocking her head, she wondered what could have spurned on the question that fell from Mercedes’ lips.

“May I be permitted to join your house, professor?”

It wasn’t so much that Byleth didn’t mind having her join, but from what she understood, the other houses were doing just fine on their own. Blinking up at Mercedes, she motioned for her to take a seat as she came next to her, cocking her head again in confusion.

“But I thought you were doing so well in your studies within the house you are in now?”

Mercedes gave a smile that was more mischievous than anything else before she turned to Byleth in her seat, and grabbed at her hands. She rubbed her fingertips along the woman’s palms, relishing in her light shudder from the contact. She had always waited for a moment where Byleth was alone, and thankfully that was today.

It was relatively late in the day, and only a few students milled about the courtyards, but Mercedes had no concerns if anyone would draw close enough to see what she was up to. Her smile was almost lascivious as she held one of Byleth's pretty fingers in her hand, drawing it up against her neck, chin, and finally to her lips. Byleth's eyes followed along but the woman made no moves to withdraw the digit from her student's grasp.

"No offense, but I don't think they will be able to draw out my full potential. However…"

Mercedes spoke against Byleth's fingertip before allowing a second finger to press gently against her lips. She slowly but surely opened her mouth enough to let her tongue dart outwards, swiping at Byleth's skin. Her gaze did not leave the woman's face as she watched the bright flush come over the Byleth's features, almost making Mercedes to ravish her right here and now.

But they still had time.

Before Byleth could give a full answer, Mercedes bit down lightly on the tip of Byleth's finger. Both of them were surprised by the strangled moan that Byleth bit back before the professor flushed harder and got up from her seat. Byleth cradled her hand in the other, glancing back at Mercedes, then cleared her throat.

"When can you start?"

Mercedes drew up from her seat to press herself against Byleth's caped back. "At your earliest convenience," she replied with a quick giggle.

"Tonight. We'll go over a few things. Meet me in my room."

Mercedes giggled again. "With pleasure. I expect the lesson to last all night long."

She didn't miss the way Byleth pressed her legs together for an instant before following after her.


	7. Chapter 7

At her desk, Byleth tried to go over the regiments she would be incorporating into her house soon enough. She had yet to fully finish the roster of those who would be joining her on certain missions, but she couldn’t deny that she was at least having a bit of fun with it. Checking through the roster and recalling how each of her students were doing so far, Byleth found a small smile working its way onto her lips that she didn’t want to wipe off. As she continued her work diligently, there was a knock at her door that spooked her a bit.

Brows furrowing as she wondered who could be here so late at night, she pushed away from her desk and stood up, crossing the threshold of her room. Upon opening the door to see Edelgard standing there with her arms crossed, she was both confused and surprised by the sudden visit, but barely had time to think about it as the girl moved past her into the room, turning to her before looking about with interest.

“Is there something you need?” Byleth couldn’t help but ask as the girl moved towards her bed as if to sit, but then thought better of it.

“I want you to join me. Or...I’ll join you. No...Wait.” Edelgard groaned as she pressed a hand at her head, trying to push some thoughts away as it was evident there was a nervousness eating away at her.

Byleth slowly closed the door to the room, then turned to look at Edelgard as she fretted about what she was asking. Byleth decided it was best that she give her the space to run it over again before the words finally fell from her lips.

“You want to join my house...or rather I join you? But we are more than halfway through the semester and--”

Edelgard easily cut in as she drew up close, her finger pressing against the woman’s chest before she realized where she was touching. The softness against her fingertip made her flush, so she retracted her hand. Byleth merely rose a brow, but said nothing.

“It has nothing to do with the semester. I mean...I want...I hope...ugh, this is difficult.” She pressed her hands at her temples, rubbing at them lightly as she tried to make sense of what she was trying to say. Clearly, she needed Byleth for something that had to do with the houses and the battles that were coming up, but she was still quite awkward upon asking.

It actually made Byleth giggle, but she quickly covered her mouth upon the girl giving her a curious yet annoyed look.

“I can’t quite follow what you’re trying to go for, but I am here if you need me.”

Edelgard bit her lip at that point, her emotions riling inside of her before bursting completely. Pressing forward again, she placed her hands at either side of Byleth’s face, pulling the woman down for a crushing kiss, hoping to get something across. She pulled back when they both needed air, then parted her lips in surprise when she realized that Byleth had kissed her back instead of shoved her off. If anything, Edelgard had always been the boldest person Byleth had ever met.

“Might I...stay the night? We could...talk.” She asked with a wheeze, clutching her own chest to stop her beating heart once she took a step back from the instructor.

Byleth took in the girl’s wide eyes, bruised lips, and pulled her to the bed. They did talk for some time; Edelgard’s fears and desires were the main subject, but somewhere along the line, her emotions overtook her, and her need for closeness with the instructor took ahold of her logic. Byleth let Edelgard kiss her more, touch her more, and inevitably allowed her to taste her, tossing all caution to the wind.

When she awoke in the morning, undressed and wrapped in a sheet with Edelgard at her side, they both knew that this was more than a joining for a House, but entwining their whole lives together.


End file.
